DESCRIPTION (provided by provider): The Massachusetts Department of Public Health HIV/AIDS Bureau proposes to conduct HIV Behavioral Surveillance among three groups at increased risk for acquiring HIV infection: men who have with men (MSM), injecting drug users (IDU) and individuals at heterosexual risk (HET) living in the seven county Boston Metropolitan Statistical Area. The results will be used to plan statewide HIV/AIDS prevention programs and to 1) increase the number of persons at risk who know their HIV status, 2) decrease the number of new HIV infections and 3) improve the health and quality of life of HIV-infected and high-risk uninfected persons. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]